Crónicas Merodeadoras: Primer Año
by Vics23js
Summary: Se acerca el día, corran, pongan barreras, busquen refuerzos, escóndanse, porque los merodeadores se acercan. El primer año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, castigos, peleas, descubrimientos, nuevas amistades y travesuras, muchas travesuras.
1. El Tren

**_El tren_**

Era una clara mañana de verano, los pájaros cantaban, el Sol resplandecía y dos personas dormían plácidamente en su cama, perdidos en sus sueños.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-entró corriendo una pequeña pelirroja al cuarto y se dispuso a saltar en la cama mientras seguía gritando-¡Es la hora!, ¡Es el día!, ¡Levántense!

La niña siguió molestando hasta que sus padres resignados se levantaron y su mamá iba a preparar el desayuno mientras su papá se disponía a tomar una ducha. Pero ese alboroto tenía su justificación, había llegado el día, después de haber esperado tanto, había llegado, pero, ¿Qué hacía ese día tan especial? Simplemente el hecho de que ese era el día en el que iría a Hogwarts.

Al principio no lo creyó posible, ¿un colegio de magia?, eso sólo era parte de sus mejores sueños, pero todo comenzó a cobrar sentido cuando su amigo Sev le dijo que el también iría, que él era un mago y que cuando cumplieran once años podrían ir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería juntos.

Que felicidad sintió cuando llegó la carta del colegio diciéndole que tenía un cupo, que orgullosos se habían sentido sus padres, todo hubiera sido perfecto si su hermana hubiera reaccionado de otra manera.

Todo esto pensaba la niña mientras terminaba de guardar sus objetos mas preciados en su baúl y se disponía a peinar su abundante y pelirrojo cabello en dos coletas, que sumadas a sus grandes ojos esmeralda y su cara blanca llena de pecas la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

Sonrió y una lagrimita bajo por su mejilla al ver a su hermana pasar por enfrente de la puerta abierta y la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó.

Ella sabía que era una mirada de envidia y resentimiento más que de rabia, pero igual le dolía. Quería mucho a su hermana Petunia a pesar de que ésta no dejaba de recordarle que era un "fenómeno" y que precisamente por eso iría a esa escuela.

-¡Lily!, ¡El desayuno está servido!-gritó su madre desde la cocina.

Se secó las lágrimas y bajó alegremente las escaleras. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le arruinaran ese día.

La cocina era una estancia de mediano tamaño, con paredes pintadas de amarillo claro y decorada con flores. La mesa estaba repleta de comida y ya estaban sentados su papá y su hermana.

-Toma asiento, querida-la invitó su padre con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Era el mejor padre del mundo, siempre la comprendía y la consentía, era su niñita.

-Aquí tienes, espero que te gusten-dijo su mamá sirviéndole una torre inmensa de Panquecas con jarabe de maple.

-¡Panquecas!, mi comida favorita-dijo emocionada y comenzó a comer con una voracidad sorprendente para una niña de su contextura.

Su papá la veía comer divertido, ese apetito de Lily lo había heredado de él, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija mayor.

-No comas de esa manera, fenómeno. ¿Mamá por qué haces Panquecas si sabes que las odio?

-Oh Tuney, disculpa, no sabía que las odiabas y se me ocurrió hacerlas porque son la comida favorita de Lily-contestó la señora Evans.

-Lily, Lily, Lily, ¡Todo es acerca de esa fenómeno!, ¡Estoy harta, vete ya a tu colegio de anormales y déjanos vivir en paz!-le gritó Petunia a su hermana menor-¡Ah, y ni creas que voy a ir a dejarte en el tren!- y dicho esto se fue corriendo por las escaleras y azotó la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Petunia baja ahor…!-pero el regaño se vio interrumpido por Lily.

-No papá, déjalo así-dijo la pequeña-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Si querida, deja que tu padre baje tu baúl y partimos-dijo su mamá abrazándola.

El trayecto en el auto fue ameno, iban hablando y cantando canciones de niños hasta llegar al andén.

-Perdónanos hija pero tenemos que regresar ya, tu hermana se quedó sola en la casa-dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No hay problema, vayan. Los quiero mucho a los dos y a Tuney. Les escribiré cuando llegue-contestó la niña con ojos llorosos y momentos después se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres. Se separaron y los dos adultos se dirigieron a la entrada de la estación diciendo adiós con la mano.

Lily contesto el gesto y con manitos temblorosas hurgó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el ticket.

-¿Andén 9 y ¾?-dijo confundida-¿Eso existe?-miró los carteles pero sólo habían los andenes nueve y diez.

Confundida se dirigió a una de las taquillas de información y tímidamente preguntó.

-Señor, disculpe-comenzó tartamudeando-¿Sabe dónde está el andén 9 y ¾?- el señor la vio con cara de pocos amigos y le contestó

-Anda a otros con tus bromas niña, no ves que estoy ocupado-y le dio la espalda.

A Lily se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas y se fue cabizbaja a buscar el carrito donde había dejado su baúl. Rodó el carrito intentando ver sobre su baúl porque casi era de su altura y se dirigió al andén nueve a pensar que iba a hacer.

No podía preguntarle a otras personas ni explicarle a donde iba porque se supone que era un secreto, pero no sabía que hacer. Le habían dicho que el tren salía a las nueve en punto pero ella por ser precavida llegó a las siete y media, tendría que ser menos puntual la próxima vez.

Espero media hora más sentada contra una columna aguantando las lágrimas, pero llegó un momento en el que sus fuerzas se acabaron y comenzó a sollozar. Pero de repente vio a una pareja muy extraña conformada por una chica alta, muy bonita, rubia pero de aspecto de estar oliendo algo podrido y un niño de cabello largo y negro, ojos grises y cara de fastidio.

-Ya vuelvo mocoso, cuida el equipaje y no hagas estupideces o le digo a la tía Walburga-dijo la muchacha y tan rápido como llegó se fue dejando al niño con dos carritos llenos de baúles.

El chiquillo se sentó en la columna de en frente con cara de fastidio y se puso a revisar una cartas moradas ignorando completamente a la niña.

Lily lo siguió viendo y por cada segundo se molestaba más, ¿qué clase de persona escuchaba a otra llorar y no le preguntaba que le pasaba? Ese niño era un desconsiderado. Lo vio de reojo a ver si por fin la estaba viendo pero seguía concentrado en sus cartas. Que mal educado, su amigo Sev si le hubiera prestado atención, y a todas estas ¿Dónde estaba Sev?, él estaba incluso más ansioso que ella por llegar al colegio.

Discretamente se aclaró la garganta, nada, el niño seguía concentrado en sus cartas. Repitió el proceso unas siete veces hasta que se cansó. Aquello era inaudito. Se levantó, abrió su baúl para buscar su libro de cuentos y dejó caer la tapa haciendo bastante ruido. Se sentó y miró discretamente al niño que seguía viendo sus cartas. Se tapó con el libro y se sumergió en una de sus historias preferidas.

De repente se sintió observada, bajó el libro y sintió que el corazón casi se le detenía del susto. El chico estaba a pocos centímetros de ella viéndola fijamente.

-Hola, soy Sirius ¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió el niño viéndola fijamente, con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de susto de la pelirroja.

-Me llamo Lily, y aléjate, estoy leyendo mi libro-le contesto la niña con cara de pocos amigos, nadie la ignoraba y luego iba a reclamar su atención.

Sirius la miró extrañado, ¿qué había hecho? Bueno no importaba, todo por no aburrirse.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-Que te importa.

-Dime.

-No.

-Anda.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero.

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-Porque no es tu problema.

-¿Por qué no es mi prob…?-comenzó a decir el niño pero no pudo continuar porque Lily harta de tanta preguntadera le estampo el libro en la cara.

-¡Oye!-le reclamó el moreno un poco molesto-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le había dejado la cara como un mapa.

-Por fastidioso-le contestó Lily aguantando la risa.

-¿Fastidioso yo?-dijo incrédulo-Fastidiosa tu que te la pasaste una hora haciendo ruidos como si te estuvieras ahogando.

La chica se sonrojó hasta quedar del color de su cabello, pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Bueno, en fin, ¿qué quieres?

-No lo se, estoy aburrido, diviérteme-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Acaso me ves cara de payaso?-gritó indignada.

-Un poco, pero lo que quería saber es porque llorabas.

-Ya te dije que no es tu problema-contestó pero luego reflexionando un poco pensó que ese chico tenía baúles, así que capaz sabía algo del andén que buscaba-Es que no encuentro el andén 9 y ¾.

-¡¿También vas a Hogwarts?!- preguntó asombrado-Debes ser hija de muggles porque nunca te he visto en las estúpidas fiestas a las que mi mamá me obliga a ir-agregó pensativo.

-¿Muggles?, ¿Qué es eso? Y si, voy a Hogwarts.

-Son los que no hacen magia, y yo también voy a Hogwarts, vine con mi prima que va en el último curso, pero ella fue a encontrarse con su feo novio y no se cuando vuelve. Pero podemos esperar juntos-dijo sonriéndole amablemente a Lily.

-Está bien, muchas gracias-contestó la pelirroja suavizando un poco su carácter.

Charlaron, lo que para ellos fue un largo rato, sobre todo, el colegio, magia, y de cómo los muggles se movían en unas cosas de dos ruedas que se llaman motos que al parecer le fascinaban a Sirius. Unos minutos después llegó la chica rubia que seguía con cara de molesta.

-Vamos ya, mocoso-dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius. La estación se estaba llenando poco a poco y ya podían verse mas personas con carritos, baúles e incluso algunos con lechuzas, pero todos estaban ocupados despidiéndose de sus familias.

-Ven Lily, podemos entrar ya-dijo Sirius incorporándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudar a que se levantara. Lily la aceptó, se incorporó y agarró su carrito.

-¿Dónde está el tren?-pregunto curiosa.

-Mira esa columna entre el andén nueve y el diez. Tenemos que atravesarla, eso fue lo que me dijo mi papá, además eso es lo que acaba de hacer Cissy-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y señalando el hecho de que su prima ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Atravesarla?-dijo con voz temblorosa la pelirroja-¡Vamos a chocar!

-No, vamos a atravesarla, mira agarra el carrito y corremos a la cuenta de tres, ¿está bien?

La niña asintió.

-Uno…-Lily sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte.

-Dos…-Casi podía escuchar sus latidos y sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Tres…-y los dos niños corrieron hacia la columna. Sirius reía como loco y Lily cerró los ojos previendo la colisión, pero lo único que sintió fue que atravesaba agua fría, abrió los ojos y asombrada vio un gran tren rojo escarlata y un cartel que decía andén 9 y ¾.

Todavía con cara de asombro se vio arrastrada entre un mar de gente por el chico hasta subir al tren.

-Ven, busquemos un compartimiento vacío, tengo la impresión de que esto se llena rápido-dijo el niño y tenía razón, cuando subieron la mitad del tren estaba lleno, al parecer varios habían tenido la misma idea que el.

Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío y se instalaron cómodamente en el.

-Esto va para largo, ¿Quieres jugar cartas?-propuso Sirius mientras sacaba un mazo.

-Esta bien, pero me tienes que enseñar.

Y así pasaron un largo rato jugando y hablando tranquilamente hasta que un estallido los sobresaltó. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a un chico de cabello azabache tirado en el piso, y muy, pero muy despeinado. Estaba sucio de hollín pero extrañamente estaba sonriendo.

Se levantó y entró al compartimiento como si nada.

-Mucho gusto, soy Potter, James Potter-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Sirius

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sirius-respondió el niño con cara de confusión por la expresión que tenía Lily.

-¿Eso no es de una película de espías?-preguntó Lily asombrada.

-Si, ¿Tu quién eres pelirroja?-preguntó galantemente. Lily frunció el ceño, era un arrogante, tenía bastante personalidad para tener once años o por lo menos eso creía ella, pero igual era un arrogante.

-Lily Evans, y no me digas pelirroja.

-Pero si eres pelirroja, sabes eres una pelirroja bonita, deberíamos casarnos-agregó el chiquillo limpiándose el hollín de los anteojos que tenía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lily asombrada y sonrojada mientras Sirius se desternillaba de la risa en su asiento.

-No lo querrías compañero, es una pelirroja violenta-dijo Sirius todavía riéndose.

-Ay todos los hombres son unos idiotas-dijo Lily yéndose a una esquina y sumergiéndose de nuevo en su libro.

-Creo que se molestó, bueno, que mas da, ¿Cómo es que te llamabas?-repitió James.

-Sirius Black-la cara de James se ensombreció.

-¿Black?, ¿Los que aman las artes oscuras?-dijo con un dejo de rabia.

-No, yo no soy así-se apresuró a aclarar Sirius-Yo no quiero ser así aunque me cueste su cariño-agregó cabizbajo. James se le quedó mirando fijamente, de repente la expresión de Sirius había cambiado completamente.

-Eso es lo que realmente importa-dijo James con una sonrisa-Y siempre tendrás el apoyo de tus amigos y aquí tienes uno.

Sirius levantó la mirada y vio sinceridad en los ojos de su amigo, sonrió y se sintió infinitamente mejor, ahora si estaba seguro, el iba a ser diferente, iba a escoger su camino.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es así manden review ya tengo varios capítulos terminados y mientras más reviews más rápido actualizo...

Lo que conozcan ya saben de quien es :-p


	2. Hogwarts

_**Hogwarts**_

Iba caminando lo más rápido que podía, ¡como pesaba ese baúl!, le resultaba casi imposible mover el carrito pero aún así lo empujaba decidida a través del la multitud.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la barrera, respiró profundo y corrió para atravesarla. No fue tan malo como pensaba pero se le olvido frenar y terminó chocando contra un chico.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el niño preocupado. Tenía cara de chiquillo inocente, cabello castaño claro y ojos miel. Tenía una sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

-Si, eso creo-respondió Rachel levantándose-Yo que pensé que iba a chocar con la columna y termine chocando contigo-agregó divertida.

-Eso se llama mala suerte, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Rachel ¿y tú?

-Remus-contestó sonriendo-Creo que deberíamos mover las cosas, ¿Subimos al tren?-propuso y Rachel aceptó.

Subieron justo antes de que el tren saliera, recorrieron con dificultad los pasillos buscando un compartimiento pero todos estaban a reventar, menos uno en el que estaban tres niños más o menos de su edad, una era una chica pelirroja que dormía tranquilamente con un libro en la cara y los otros dos hablaban de algo así como de un pastel que explotaba.

-Hola-dijo Remus-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? Es que los demás compartimientos están muy llenos-los chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Pero no despierten a la pelirroja-dijo Sirius-Si se molesta, muerde-dijo causando que a James le diera un ataque de risa.

-Está bien-aceptó Remus divertido y colocó su baúl y los tres baúles de Rachel como pudo en el portaequipaje.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunto Sirius impresionado.

-Ropa-dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. Había estado muy callada desde que entró.

-¿Sólo ropa?-inquirió James con cara de asombro.

-¿Que si!-dijo la niña comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Ay pero que carácter, eres igual que la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hablan de mi?-preguntó Lily con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que eres mi futura esposa-dijo James ganándose un lepe.

-¡Que atrevido eres!-le gritó muy molesta, lo que hizo que comenzaran una discusión.

Los otros tres los veían pelear con cara de asombro, que berrinchudos eran.

-¡La, la, la, la, la!, ¡No oigo nada, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!-comenzó a recitar James tapándose los oídos y cantando cada vez más fuerte-¡No oigo nada, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!, ¡No oigo nada, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!, ¡No oigo nada, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!

-Eres imposible-dijo Lily enfurruñada y le lanzó una mirada de odio al chiquillo que seguía con su letanía.

-Ya James, ganaste-le dijo Sirius haciendo que el moreno viera con cara de superioridad a la pelirroja y ésta le sacara la lengua.

-Por cierto, mucho gusto soy James Potter-se presentó formalmente.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin y ella es Rachel-dijo Remus un poco apenado.

-¿Por qué estás lleno de hollín?-preguntó Rachel.

-¡Qué gracioso hablas!-interrumpió Sirius-¿No eres de Inglaterra?-agregó aguantándose la risa.

-De España, queda al suroeste de Europa, por si no lo sabías y no te rías de mi-contestó con aire altivo-Aunque no sea de acá hablo mejor que tú.

-No hablas mejor que yo niña, las niñas no pueden hacer nada mejor que nosotros-replicó Sirius con autosuficiencia.

-¡Claro que sí!-intervino la pelirroja-Todo lo hacemos mejor, y somos más maduras.

-Claro que no, ¿verdad, Remus?-preguntó James.

El castaño se revolvió un poco incomodo en su asiento. No quería formar parte de esa discusión, todos le caían bien y no quería enemistarse pero se vio en la obligación de apoyar a sus amigos.

-Bueno, si-dijo pero al ver la cara de las niñas se arrepintió-No, es decir, no mej…

-Eres igual a ellos-dijo Lily molesta-¡Machistas!, deberían ser como mi papá, él si es caballero.

-Entonces anda con tú papá niñita consentida-dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua.

-Al cabo que ni quiero estar con ustedes-dijo la pelirroja levantándose-¿Rachel, quieres venir a recorrer el tren?

-Si, todo es mejor que estar con éstos-dijo lanzándoles una mirada de desprecio, se levantó y las dos niñas desaparecieron por la puerta.

Los tres niños se quedaron en silencio viendo por donde se habían ido sus compañeras con cara de asombro.

-Vaya…que carácter tienen, ¿Crees que la pelirroja se molestó?-preguntó James a sus nuevos amigos. El chico ahora tenía cara triste y de arrepentimiento.

-¿Y eso que importa?-comentó Sirius-Sólo son niñas, estamos mejor sin ellas, ¿Verdad Remus?

-Ehm…Si, creo…-respondió este no muy convencido.

-Vamos chicos tienen que animarse, ¿les apetece una partida de ajedrez mágico? Ustedes dos contra mi, porque francamente ni unidos me van a ganar-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y así entre gritos, risas y animadas charlas transcurrió el viaje hacia su nuevo colegio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardemos en llegar?-preguntó James estirándose perezosamente en su asiento.

-Unos diez minutos-dijo Remus consultando su reloj-Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos.

-Si, deberían-dijo una pelirroja entrando otra vez en el compartimiento. James se le quedó mirando con cara de bobo.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí otra vez?-preguntó Sirius.

-Lo que nos de la gana, entrometido-contestó Rachel mirándolo con odio.

-Tenemos que cambiarnos-dijo Lily y las dos chicas se pusieron a revisar sus baúles en busca de sus túnicas y demás prendas. Lily terminó primero, ya que no tenía que revisar tres baúles, y al darse la vuelta gritó tapándose los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James desconcertado, el niño estaba sin camisa y se disponía a ponerse otra, pero al parecer el hecho de que estuviera sin camisa parecía escandalizar a la pelirroja.

-¡Estás desnudo!-puntualizó Rachel también tapándose los ojos-¡Eres un desvergonzado!

-¿Pero, qué tiene eso?-insistió el moreno muy confundido-Mi mamá siempre me ve cuando me cambio y no se pone así.

-¡No es lo mismo!-chilló la pelirroja y caminando como podían con los ojos tapados, las dos niñas salieron otra vez hacia el baño para cambiarse.

-¡Que sensibles son!-dijo Sirius y Remus asintió. Los tres se terminaron de cambiar, bajaron los baúles y se prepararon para salir.

Minutos después las chicas aparecieron con dos carritos para buscar los baúles y rechazaron la ayuda que, muy galantemente, James les ofreció.

El barullo era impresionante, cientos de estudiando haciendo fila para salir, algunos rezagados corriendo con sus baúles y uno que otro gato corriendo. Todo era un caos, hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron, los estudiantes fueron bajando poco a poco hasta que nuestros tres protagonistas vieron cara a cara el inmenso castillo.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Sirius-¡Es Hogwarts!-dijo y comenzó a saltar. Los tres sonreían como nunca, estaban extasiados. No salieron de su impresión hasta que una gran sombra los tapo completamente y una voz grave los llamó.

-¿Ustedes son de primero, verdad?-preguntó el hombre, bueno, si es que era un hombre. Los tres chicos miraban hacia arriba impresionados. Aquel hombre medía unos tres metros, era muy fornido y tenía el cabello largo y la barba enmarañada.

-S...s...si, señor-atinó a decir Remus.

-Pues vengan, tenemos que cruzar el lago-dijo el gigante con tono afable y les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran-Me llamo Hagrid, soy el Guarda Bosques.

-Yo soy Remus y ellos son Sirius y James-dijo presentando a sus amigos que todavía no reaccionaban por la impresión. Hagrid les sonrió y les hizo un gesto para que esperaran ahí, se encontraban a orillas de un oscuro lago. Era un tanto tétrico pero a la vez fascinante.

-¡LOS DE PRIMERO POR AQUÍ!-gritó Hagrid con su atronadora voz, y unos quince niños se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos y al igual que los otros se quedaron impresionados al ver a Hagrid.

-Es muy grande-le susurró Sirius a James y este asintió, a duras penas eran del tamaño de una pierna del gigante.

-Vengan chicos, sólo cinco por bote-dijo Hagrid señalando los botes que permanecían mágicamente en la orilla. Los chicos abordaron una embarcación seguidos por dos niñas.

-¿Otra vez ustedes?-exclamó Sirius con fastidio mirando a Lily y a Rachel-Voy a comenzar a creer que te gusto-dijo mirando a la castaña con superioridad haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Has silencio-lo regañó Lily-¿Cómo vamos a llegar al castillo si no tenemos remos?-pero la pregunta quedó respondida cuando la barca comenzó a moverse sola en dirección al castillo. Navegaron un rato en silencio hasta que Sirius decidió romperlo.

-¿No están nerviosos?-preguntó sacándose el miedo que tenía en el pecho-No tengo idea de en cual casa me pondrá el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¿El Sombrero Seleccionador?-preguntó Lily confundida.

-Es un sombrero muy viejo que decide a que casa vas a ir en el colegio-explicó James-¡Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor como mi papá! ¿Y ustedes?

-No lo se, supongo que cualquiera estaría bien-contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Claro que no! La mejor es Gryffindor y la peor es Slytherin, yo me iría del colegio si me toca ahí, ¿verdad Sirius?-dijo James muy convencido.

-Si-respondió el otro moreno cabizbajo. Él sabía que a toda su familia la habían mandado ahí y aunque el no quería seguro que el sombrero lo obligaría a ser un Slytherin.

-¡Miren! ¡Llegamos!-gritó Rachel interrumpiendo la conversación.

De cerca el castillo se veía aún más imponente. Una mujer alta y delgada, cabello negro recogido en un moño, grandes gafas cuadradas y expresión severa los esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Vengan por aquí!-les indicó seria-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje. Ahora entraremos al gran comedor para la selección de las casas, son cuatro: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Les informo que este es un colegio, no un parque así que deberán comportarse y hacer méritos para ganar puntos para sus respectivas casas o perderlos por culpa del mal comportamiento. Y dicho esto bienvenidos otra vez- y con una sonrisa abrió las puertas del gran comedor.

Hubo una exclamación general y los chicos cruzaron la estancia hasta la parte frontal donde había una tarima con un taburete y un sombrero andrajoso. Los otros alumnos los miraban desde sus respectivas mesas con atención.

McGonagall subió a la tarima cogió una lista y para sorpresa de los nuevos un imponente anciano camino había donde ellos estaban.

-¡Miren! ¡Ese es Albus Dumbledore, el director!-les susurró James emocionado a sus amigos. Dumbledore lo miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna y le guiñó el ojo. Siendo sinceros, tenía un aspecto muy peculiar, largo cabello plateado que hacía juego con su barba igualmente larga, gafas en forma de media luna sobre su nariz aguileña y traje morado con lunitas doradas.

-¡Bienvenidos sean!-comenzó alegremente-Seré breve porque se que tienen hambre, espero que sea una año lleno de conocimiento y no puedo dejar de recodarles las reglas, no pueden estar en los pasillos después de las nueve, el Bosque Prohibido obviamente está prohibido y el señor Filch me pidió que les recordara que no se permite hacer magia en los pasillos. Dicho esto es hora de entonar el himno del colegio-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Movió su varita y las primeras letras de la canción se dibujaron como chispas doradas.

Al principio solo cantaba Dumbledore pero después los estudiantes se unieron a regañadientes al igual que los profesores. Al parecer nadie disfrutaba de la tradición.

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts,  
Enséñanos algo, por favor,  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
O jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas,  
Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse  
Con algún material interesante,  
Po que ahora están llenas de aire,  
moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa,  
Así que enséñenos cosas de valor,  
Devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó,  
Simplemente hazlo lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,  
Y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos**_

-Que agradable tonada-dijo el director-Y ahora que comience la selección.

Todos aplaudieron y, para sorpresa de los nuevos, el sombrero se enderezó y casi en la base se abrió una "boca" en forma de lágrima y comenzó a cantar.

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy un galán,  
Pero no juzgues por lo que tus ojos te dicen.  
Me comeré a mí mismo y regurgitaré si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente, y guapo, que yo.  
Puedes tener boinas negras,  
Sombreros altos elegantes y con lunitas doradas.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
Y supero a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que yo, el Sombrero Seleccionador, no pueda ver.**_

_**Así que inténtalo y te diré  
Dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante, yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador.**_

Los alumnos nuevos estaban impresionados, un himno tan peculiar, un sombrero que habla, un comedor con vista al cielo, velas que flotaban, todo, absolutamente todo superaba lo que se habían imaginado.

-Eleanor Baker-llamó la profesora McGonagall haciendo que los chiquillos salieran de su impresión.

Una niña rubia subió temblando a la tarima, se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Mmm…-murmuró el sombrero haciendo que la niña se asustara-¡Hufflepuff!

Todos los alumnos de la mesa adornada de amarillo y negro se levantaron y aplaudieron a la chica que se disponía a sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros.

-Mira a ese chico-dijo Sirius a James por lo bajo señalando a un niño pálido con cabello largo y grasiento-Parece que tiene aceite en el pelo-el aludido volteó y le dedico una mirada de profundo odio a los otros dos.

-¡Sirius Black!-llamó la profesora.

Sirius caminó hacia el taburete, parecía una gelatina, no quería estar en Slytherin, no lo quería, por favor no... Se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero.

-Mmm…Difícil…Tradición Slytherin, pero espíritu Gryffindor…Inteligencia Ravenclaw, una difícil decisión… ¡Gryffindor!

No se puede describir fácilmente lo que sintió Sirius, la emoción embargó todo su ser, vio a James que le dedicaba una sonrisa gigante y luego a su prima que estaba sentada en la mesa decorada de verde y plateado. Su expresión solo denotaba decepción, pero no le importaba, el estaba con sus nuevos amigos.

Se encaminó a la mesa de su nueva casa y fue recibido calurosamente.

-¡Lily Evans!-llamó la profesora.

La pelirroja avanzó decidida hacia el taburete, volteó a ver a sus compañeros y le dedico al niño pálido una gran sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. James sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, su pelirroja estaba saludando cariñosamente al chiquillo pelo grasiento, eso era la guerra.

-Mmm…Gran inteligencia, mucho coraje, ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa decorado de rojo y dorado estalló en aplausos y Lily caminó alegremente hasta llegar con sus nuevos compañeros, se sentó y miró a su nueva amiga que estaba dando saltitos por lo nerviosa que estaba. Desvió su mirada hacia el niño pálido y éste le dedicó una mirada de decepción y le volteó los ojos.

-¡Sammuel Fawcett!... ¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Greg Goyle!... ¡Slytherin!

-¡Theresa Higg!... ¡Slytherin!

-¡Remus John Lupin!-exclamó McGonagall.

El niño caminó temblando hacia el taburete. Sabía perfectamente que ésta era una gran oportunidad, su destino era ser un paria de la sociedad, pero Albus Dumbledore le había dado una oportunidad y siempre estaría agradecido. Se sentó y apenas el sombrero rozó su cabello dio su veredicto.

-¡Gryffindor!

Remus caminó muy contento a sentarse al lado de Sirius y Lily, quienes le habían guardado un puesto, miró hacia su nuevo amigo y este le hizo una seña con el pulgar arriba, que bien se sentía tener amigos.

-¡Kevin McGonagall!

Un chico delgado y alto para su edad caminó muy contento hacia el taburete.

-¡Hola tía!-saludó a la profesora que puso cara de aprensión y se sentó en el taburete.

-¡Gryffindor!-el chico se fue corriendo a su mesa mientras su tía seguía su trayecto con la mirada, estaba muy contenta.

-¡Natalie McDonald!... ¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Marissa Nott!... ¡Slytherin!

-¡James Potter!

El chico se encaminó alegremente al taburete, se sentó y el mismo se dispuso a colocarse sombrero que sin haber rozado la cabeza del pequeño gritó: ¡Gryffindor!

Se levantó de un salto y se encaminó a su mesa.

-¡Orla Quirke!... ¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Rachel Sánchez!-la castaña caminó segura hacia el taburete.

-Mmm…Creo que tienes todas las cualidades de… ¡Gryffindor!-dijo el sombrero y la niña fue muy contenta a reunirse con su amiga.

-¡Tú otra vez! Parece que me persigues-dijo Sirius tratando de picar a la chica pero no le resultó.

Pasaron un Slytherin y dos Hufflepuff hasta que le tocó el turno a un personaje muy peculiar.

-¡Severus Snape!

-¡Mira James! Es el pelo grasiento-dijo Sirius.

El niño caminó sin levantar la vista del suelo hacia el taburete, se sentó y esperó el veredicto por varios minutos.

-¡Slytherin!-gritó el sombrero y el chico se fue a su mesa sin mirar a la pobre Lily, quien lo observaba con cara de dolor desde su mesa, ¿qué pasaba con su amigo?

Llamaron a los niños que faltaron y se dio comienzo a la cena que trascurrió en relativa tranquilidad con la excepción de que Sirius termino con Espagueti en el cabello por cortesía de Rachel.

-Bueno mis queridos alumnos, seguro que la exquisita cena los dejo tan aturdidos como a mi así que antes de mandarlos a dormir sólo les tengo un concejo, ¡Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus! Buenas noches-y así finalizó la cena.

-¡Vengan por aquí los de primero!-dijo una muchacha de unos dieciséis años-Les voy a mostrar el camino hacia la sala común, ¡Síganme!

Caminaron a través de muchos pasillos, escaleras que se movían y cuadros que les preguntaban cosas hasta que llegaron a una torre en el séptimo piso. En la entrada había un gran retrato de una señora gorda ataviada con un largo y floreado vestido rosa.

-Contraseña, por favor-dijo la dama del retrato con voz chillona.

-Pitapatafrita-contestó la prefecta y todos los chicos pasaron.

Entraron a una estancia decorada de rojo y dorado, había varios armarios, mesas y muebles frente a una gran chimenea sobre la cual estaba el escudo de la casa que era representada por un gran león.

-Por esas escaleras-dijo la chica señalando las dos estructuras al final de la sala-están sus dormitorios, el de la izquierda es el de los chicos y el de la derecha el de las chicas. Encontraran todas sus pertenencias en sus respectivas camas, ahora vayan a descansar porque mañana es su primer día de clases, que tengan buenas noches-finalizó y subió por las escaleras de la derecha.

Pasados unos minutos la pequeña multitud se fue dispersando y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Rachel al entrar a su habitación-Sólo estamos nosotras, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…-suspiró Lily-Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-Bueno-dijo Rachel poniéndose su pijama de estrellitas y metiéndose en la cama, tenía mucho sueño-Buenas noches Lily, que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches Ray-contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa-Voy a bajar un rato-dijo pero se dio cuanta de que su compañera ya había caído dormida, la arropó y bajó.

Se sentó en uno de los muebles, justamente en el que estaba frente a la chimenea y se puso a meditar. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que un chico de cabellos negros y gafas bajaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola Lily-la saludó el niño. La chica se sobresaltó un poco pero le respondió el saludo, no estaba de humor para pelear.

-¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora?-preguntó la niña. James se quedó unos segundos mirándola embobado. Que linda se veía a la luz del fuego, pero reaccionó y se sonrojó.

-Es que no puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada-Las camas son muy cómodas.

-Si, lo se, pero no puedo dormir sin un vaso de leche caliente-dijo apenado-¿Y tu por qué no puedes dormir?

-No se, no tengo sueño.

Se quedaron en silencio, era tan fácil no pelear, de hecho, no se llevaban mal.

-Sabes pelirroja, eres muy bonita, te lo digo de corazón y sea cual sea la razón por la que estás triste seguro que todo mejorará-y dicho esto le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a la habitación dejando a Lily sonrojada.

* * *

Les gustó? Dejen reviews :-p

Lo que conozcan ya saben de quien es :-p


	3. ¿Primer día, primer castigo?

_**¿Primer día, primer problema?**_

-¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!-gritaba Remus mientras intentaba despertar a sus amigos, eran los únicos que quedaban en la habitación, los otros dos chicos habían bajado hacía largo rato. Se resignó al ver que Sirius no demostraba señales de vida y fue a despertar a James.

-Cinco minutos más-murmuraba James todavía dormido-Cinco minutos más…

-¡No!-gritó Remus ya exasperado, buscó la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche y se la volcó encima.

-¡Ah!-gritó el moreno sobresaltado-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó tiritando.

-Porque son unos vagos, ayúdame a despertar a Sirius, las clases comienzan en menos de una hora y tenemos que bajar a desayunar-le contestó al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Gritaron, cantaron, saltaron en la cama, pero nada lograba despertar al otro moreno.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó James sentado en la cama mientras miraba con resentimiento a Sirius, quien dormía a pierna suelta.

-¿Y si le volteamos el colchón?-sugirió Remus con una sonrisa malévola. A James se le iluminó el rostro y haciendo como si fueran espías rodearon la cama de Sirius, se colocaron a un costado y agarraron el colchón intentando no moverlo por los momentos.

-A la cuenta de tres-dijo James en un susurro.

-Uno…

-Dos…

-Tres…-y halaron con todas sus fuerza el colchón haciendo que el otro moreno cayera de la cama y el colchón sobre el, dejando un revoltijo de sábanas y almohadas.

-¡Yo no fui!, ¡Nos atacan!-gritó Sirius desde el suelo intentando levantarse-¡Corran!, ¡Nos atacan!, ¡Busquen sus varitas!-el griterío siguió hasta que se percató de las carcajadas que provenían de otra de las camas de la habitación.

Remus y James estaban tirados en una de las camas agarrándose el estómago y riendo a más no poder. En ese momento Sirius cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Con que muy graciosos-dijo torciéndoles los ojos, pero ya pagarán, nadie se mete con el gran Sirius Black y sale ileso.

-Si, si, que miedo-dijo James secándose las lágrimas-Anda, vamos a cambiarnos que sólo nos queda media hora para desayunar.

Y así entre risas y refunfuños se cambiaron y bajaron al gran comedor.

De día se veía menos impresionante que de noche, pero igual era un lugar imponente. Se dirigieron a su mesa sintiéndose presa de todas las miradas y se sentaron en los únicos puestos libres que había. Justo al lado de una castaña y una pelirroja.

-Buenos días-saludó educadamente Remus a las chicas, quienes les respondieron alegremente-¿Ya repartieron los horarios?

-No-contestó Rachel mirando de soslayo a Sirius quien ya estaba dando cuenta de un gran plato de huevos y tocineta.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?-preguntó James impresionado al ver el plato de la pelirroja. Estaba lleno de todo lo que había a su alcance y tenía alrededor todas las fuentes que le fue posible alcanzar.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-dijo desafiante. No entendía porque la gente se asombraba, si tan sólo comía un plato, exagerado fuera si comiera dos.

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan antipática? –preguntó el moreno, sorprendido por la reacción de la niña.

-Porque todos son unos groseros-contestó Rachel con simplicidad.

-¡Tú no te metas!-intervino Sirius.

-¡No le hables así a Rachel!-gritó Lily.

-No, déjalo Lily, yo puedo sola… ¡Me meto si me da la gana!

James y Remus intercambiaron miradas confusas, no entendían porque se había iniciado la discusión pero se estaba saliendo de control. Justo cuando Sirius agarraba un tenedor con comida, apuntaba a las chicas y disparaba, llegó la profesora McGonagall y recibió de lleno en su traje el proyectil.

Se hizo silencio total, la profesora frunció el ceño de manera amenazadora, se puso roja y parecía que iba a explotar, pero para sorpresa de todos se calmó y comenzó a entregar los horarios tranquilamente.

Sirius, que había quedado estático siguió los movimientos de la bruja con la mirada hasta que llegó su turno de recibir el horario. Extendió la mano temblorosa y lo agarró, suspiro de alivio cuando la profesora se fue.

-Amigo, te salvaste esta vez-le susurró James. Sirius asintió con vehemencia, todavía no se le pasaba el susto.

-Pues yo creo que debieron castigarte por revoltoso-agregó Rachel co tono de superioridad.

Sirius la miro con cara de pocos amigos pero su respuesta se vio sofocada por el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la primera clase.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron con un gran estruendo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente para los estudiantes de primer curso, solo algún retraso o pequeño error en las clases, pero no era nada de que preocuparse. Llegó el momento de la última clase que era pociones.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin bajaron a las mazmorras un poco asustados. Se rumoreaba que pociones era la asignatura más difícil que iban a cursar, pero a pesar del temor de los pequeños se podía notar la tensión entre las dos casas, no simpatizaban en lo más mínimo.

Lily y Rachel fueron las primeras en llegar y esperaban sentadas en el piso contra la puerta mientras los demás chicos de su casa hablaban en una esquina acerca del mejor equipo de quidditch y los de Slytherin estaban apiñados al otro lado del pasillo susurrando. Todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos hasta que un chico pálido y de cabello negro llegó sombríamente acompañado de un chico robusto con cara de Troll.

-Mira James, ahí está el pelo grasiento-dijo Sirius provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

Lily sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el niño pasó y ni siquiera la miro, yendo directamente a reunirse con los demás de su casa. No entendía porque su amigo se comportaba así con ella.

-Ya pueden pasar-dijo una voz desde el interior del salón. Rachel y Lily se llevaron un susto de muerte cuando la puerta se abrió y casi se van para atrás.

Todos entraron en tropel pero cada casa se sentó en un lado de la mazmorra dejando varias filas de pupitres de por medio.

-Muy buenas tardes-dijo el profesor que estaba sentado tras el escritorio, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, gordo y con bigote que le daba aire de morsa-Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn y soy el encargado de introducirlos en el sutil arte de hacer pociones. Probablemente muchos piensen que está clase va a ser una piedra en su zapato, y es verdad-Lily tomaba nota de todo lo que decía el profesor mientras Rachel dibujaba garabatos en su pergamino-No todos tienen las habilidades necesarias, pero para aquellos que las tengan se les abrirán muchas puertas.

-¡Mira!-susurró Sirius pasándole un pedazo de pergamino a Remus y a James. Era una caricatura del profesor, que curiosamente le daba más aspecto de morsa del que tenía.

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo, James tomó el pergamino y se dispuso a garabatear algo que se parecía mucho a un chico pelinegro que estaba sentado con los Slytherin.

-Y ahora saquen sus instrumentos y sigan al pie de la letra las instrucciones que están en la pizarra-y acto seguido golpeó con su varita la pizarra y aparecieron las instrucciones.

_**Poción cura furúnculos**_

_Ingredientes: ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente machacados, pedazo de cuerno y púas de erizo._

_Colocar en el caldero precalentado el polvo de ortiga, después los colmillos, dejar reposar cinco minutos y añadir los ingredientes que faltan._

_Dejar reposar y embotellar._

-Es una poción sencilla y al final de la clase quien tenga los mejores resultados ganará veinte puntos para su casa, así que esfuércense y…-pero se interrumpió al ver a los chicos que estaban en el lado Gryffindor riendo y señalando un pedazo de pergamino. Camino hasta los chicos y se quedó parado en frente de ellos que no se inmutaron porque no advirtieron su presencia.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-preguntó el profesor visiblemente molesto, extendiendo la mano para que le dieran el pergamino que en esos momentos estaba en Manos de Remus.

La cara del profesor se puso roja de la furia arrugó el papel y lo botó.

-¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!, ¡Y no van a hacer juntos la poción!-gritó el profesor.

-¡Ustedes!-dijo señalando a Sirius y a Kevin-¡Cámbiense de caldero!-y señaló al sitio donde estaban Lily y Rachel.

-¡Y ustedes!-le gritó a James, Remus y un chico bajito llamado Peter-¡Se quedan ahí y trabajan con orden!

Los chicos se movieron a regañadientes y se sentaron junto a las chicas.

-¿Qué esperan?-preguntó el profesor molesto y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio donde se enfrascó en la lectura de unos pergaminos.

-¿Qué van a hacer primero?-preguntó Sirius recostándose en su silla perezosamente.

-¿Van?, ¿No querrás decir vamos?-inquirió Rachel molesta. Lily y Kevin ya se habían puesto a preparar los ingredientes.

-Esa poción es muy sencilla, está bajo mi nivel-respondió con indiferencia.

-Ya, pónganse a trabajar todos-cortó Lily la pelea, le hacía mucha ilusión ganar esos puntos para Gryffindor.

Trabajaron tranquilamente hasta que Kevin sin querer derramó el polvo de púas de erizo y era lo poco que les quedaba.

-Yo busco más-se ofreció Sirius y haciendo un avioncito de papel le mandó una nota a James pidiendo que le mandara el ingrediente que le había sobrado, ya que había terminado su poción

James vació un poco del polvo en una hoja, la dobló y la metió dentro del avioncito, todo por no levantarse, y lo lanzó.

El avioncito de papel siguió obedientemente su ruta pero al llegar fue directamente al caldero y se hundió lentamente mientras la poción tomaba un color verde y comenzaba a burbujear.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-preguntó Lily alarmada a Sirius, pero una explosión no le permitió al moreno replicar.

Para suerte de ellos se habían logrado agachar bajo la mesita pero Kevin no fue tan rápido y quedo cubierto de la sustancia verdosa que poco a poco le fue sacando furúnculos verdes que tenían aspecto nauseabundo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó el profesor montando en cólera.

-¡Fue culpa de Potter y de Black!-gritó un chica Slytherin. Todos los de esa casa los veían con expresión burlona. Seguramente les iban a quitar bastantes puntos.

-¡Detención a las cinco en punto!-gritó Slughorn-¡Y para ustedes también!-dijo señalando a Lily y a Rachel-¡Tendrán que limpiar la mazmorra!

-Señor McGonagall vaya a la enfermería, usted se libra de la detención.

-¿Ves lo que provocan?-dijo Rachel por lo bajo mirando con cara de pocos amigos a los chicos.

A las cinco en punto los seis niños estaban en las mazmorras con cara de enfurruñados. La profesora McGonagall hizo su aparición y los miró severamente.

-El primer día de clases y ya están castigados, que vergüenza. Espero que esto les sirva de escarmiento. Tienen que dejar impecable este lugar limpiando con los métodos muggles y si eso les toma toda la noche, que así sea. Son unos irresponsables-y dicho esto apareció seis cubetas con esponjas, quita manchas y se retiró.

-Bueno a trabajar-dijo Sirius mirando a las chicas-Las mujeres son las que saben de limpieza.

-¡Black, eres un idiota!-lo increpó Rachel, pero no le dijo mas nada porque Lily se la llevo casi a rastras, agarraron sus cubetas y se dispusieron a limpiar los calderos.

-Nosotras sólo vamos a limpiar esto, todo fue culpa de ustedes-les informó Lily mirándolos con rabia. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se dispusieron a limpiar "seriamente" porque a los cinco minutos estaban haciendo guerra de agua.

Una hora más tarde las chicas habían dejado relucientes los calderos y se retiraron no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de desprecio a los niños que ni se inmutaron y siguieron con sus juegos.

-Que carácter tienen-comentó el chico bajito. Su nombre era Peter Pettigrew, un chico bajito, regordete y rubio que también pertenecía a Gryffindor.

-Acostúmbrate Pete, así son todas las mujeres-dijo James como si fuera un experto en el tema, mientas le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro.

-Si, quien las entiende, son muy complicadas-agregó Remus también un poco frustrado. ¿Por qué lo trataban así si el no tuvo la culpa?

-Bueno chicos basta de lamentarse, por cierto, ¿Notaron como nos veían los Slytherin? Se creen mejores que nosotros, pero hay una manera de demostrarle que no lo son-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a Sirius, juntaron las cabezas y comenzaron a tramar un plan. Esos Slytherin se iban a enterar…

* * *

Lo que conozcan ya saben de quien es :-p

Reviews, reviews, reviews!! (una indirecta muy directa :-D ) Se ha comprobado científicamente que la cantidad de reviews es directamente proporcional a la velocidad de actualización B-)


End file.
